unexpected love
by Teddy.in.a.nutshell
Summary: “No, that’s not it. I am destined to be the crazy cat lady!” “Maybe you’re just dating the wrong people. Maybe you need to try a whole new kind of person.” hermioneginny PLLEEEASSSE RR! I WOULD REALLLLLY APPRECIATE IT!


Hermione and Ginny were sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room. It was a Thursday evening and everyone was at dinner. Hermione and Ginny had stayed so they could talk and had taken food from the kitchens. Hermione was lying sideways on the couch in front of the fire with on leg hanging over an arm and the other next to it bent up so her foot was on it instead. Ginny was sitting on the other side of the couch in the same position. Their now empty dinner plates lay on the floor behind the couch.

"Truthfully, I was devastated when Harry broke up with me last year. I thought my heart was breaking in half. I had really thought we were meant to be together or something, ya know?" Hermione listened kindly, being the good friend that she was.

"I thought you were such a cute couple, destined. I completely get what you're saying."

"Thanks. But there is something I noticed. After I got over the shock, I realized that it wasn't completely horrible. There was something missing in our relationship. I don't know what. It's so weird because, now that I look back on it, I realize that our relationship was definitely not what I wanted. None of the relationships I have been have been everything I always wanted. It's been missing something all along. I think maybe I've known that subconsciously, but I've never actually realized it."

Hermione looked at the younger girl. Hermione could tell that Ginny was completely lost and needed her help. She shifted a little so she could she Ginny better. Since she was not getting any more comfortable, she flipped over onto her stomach and propped her head up on her two palms.

"You know, Gin, maybe you're not totally into your relationships. Maybe you've never really felt anything for the guys you've been with. Well, you know what I mean, in a romantic sense. Maybe they haven't been what you're looking for maybe you need to try something different."

Hermione pulled herself up so she was sitting Indian-style with her head leaned over Ginny's. Ginny giggled as Hermione's hair dropped down and tickled her face.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. The problem is that I don't know what is wrong with me. Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone romantically. Maybe I'm meant to end up being one of those creepy cat ladies with cats and only cats as friends while young boys and girls mow my lawn for money so they can buy clothes and go on dates." Ginny sighed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Gin, if you're going to be the creepy cat lady, you're going to need to change your name to Mrs. Farber or something like that. Plus, you're going to need to stock up on cat food." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione playfully and sat up. Hermione continued.

"But really, Gin, you're not going to become the quote unquote "creepy cat lady". You're much to young and much to pretty and fun and energetic. I have a few ideas of what you're problem is. One is that you have too much on your mind to focus on a relationship. You're getting older now and school is getting harder, not to mention the deal with Voldemort." Ginny winced at the name. "What do you think? Is that it?"

"I don't think so. I don't have that much on my mind."

"Okay, so maybe you don't want to have anything to do with romance yet. Maybe you don't want to be a part of any form of dating yet."

"I don't think that's it either."

"Okay, maybe you just want to date, and not have any kind of serious relationship."

"No, that's not it. I_ am_ destined to be the crazy cat lady!" Ginny sat up and pulled her feet up to her chest and rested her head back on the couch. Hermione tucked her feet under her and turned her head to face Ginny.

"No, Gin, don't say that." She said sincerely. "Maybe you're just dating the wrong people. Maybe you need to try a whole new kind of person."

At that moment, Ginny lifted her head up and looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, her blue eyes twinkling with thoughtfulness. At that moment, something changed. As if a magnetic force was drawing them together, Hermione and Ginny leaned forward and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before they broke off.

"Wow, okay. That was unexpected. I think, no, I know I definitely felt something there." Hermione said, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, definitely. Now what?"

"Um…I understand if you don't want to make it serious or anything. It must be a shock for you, it is for me, and if you want to forget this ever happened then…" Ginny cut Hermione off.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled warmly at her newfound lover. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Gin."

Their lips met again. It started as a sweet, innocent kiss, just like before, but soon turned into a heated explosion of newly-discovered passion. Ginny lay on the couch, Hermione on top of her, as she was a lot smaller, her hands tangled in Ginny's hair. Ginny's hands were gripping the top of Hermione's thighs. Hermione broke the kiss and began kissing down Ginny's neck.

"Well, Mione, can I call you Mione?" Hermione nodded in between kisses as she traveled down Ginny's chest. "You were right about one thing."

Hermione stopped kissing and looked up at Ginny.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" The redheaded girl smiled her lover with honey curls.

"I definitely needed to be with a different kind of person."

They smiled and were immediately in another kiss. It was even more passionate then before. They were soon a tangle of limbs, honey curls, and straight red locks. Ginny gripped the bottom of Hermione's sweater and pulled it over the older girl's head, discarding on top of their shoes and socks which they had kicked off right before they began their talking session. Hermione pulled off Ginny's and threw it on top of hers. They never broke contact except for when they needed to get the sweaters over their faces.

They hands were roaming everywhere on each other's bodies. They were so focused on each other that they did not hear the portrait opening and the whole Gryffindor house entering with Harry and Ron leading followed by Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, then and the rest of the years.

"Oh my god! Are you seeing this Vati? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Oh my god! Lav, is that Hermione? And who is under her?"

Hermione and Ginny broke their kiss but didn't move. Their faces were bright red and their hair was a mess. Their light undershirts were scrunched up and their skirts were twisted. Only Hermione was visible to the house.

By now, everyone had entered the common room and were gaping and whispering about their head girl and her unidentified "partner".

Hermione turned her head to the side and faced her housemates. Her long honey curls were all pushed over to the side furthest from her fellow students and was so long and thick that it completely covered Ginny's face and secured her identity.

"Hi, guys. How was dinner?" Hermione said trying to direct the attention away from her recent activities. It wasn't working.

"So, Hermione. Is there something you want to tell us?" Harry asked inquiringly.

"Not really, um, I, um, got a new quill in the mail today."

"Hermione Jane Granger, don't even try." Harry was looking at her expectantly. There were high-pitched squeals coming from behind him. Hermione immediately recognized the squeals as Lavendar and Parvati.

"Hi everyone!" Came a muffled voice from half behind and half under Hermione. Harry saw pair of hands reached up from where the voice had come from, gently collected all of Hermione's hair, and pulling it up to reveal his face. Wait a minute, it wasn't a he, it was…

"Ginny!?" Ron was staring shocked at his younger sister.

Hermione and Ginny untangled themselves and straightened out their hair and clothes, very aware that all eyes were on the.

"So, um, right, we're just going to go now…" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and began to leave when Harry took action.

"No you don't. Give me a hand here Ron." Harry grabbed a struggling Hermione's wrists and Ron took hold of Ginny's and they tried to drag them to the couch. Ron was successful, as Ginny did not even bother to struggle as Ron was much bigger than her, but Harry ended up picking up his friend and putting her on the couch.

Harry turned towards the rest of the house.

"Okay, everyone go to your dorms except for Lavender and Parvati. I want you two to go get Fred and George." Everyone obeyed his or her Head Boy immediately. Fred and George were currently visiting Hogwarts because they had agreed to come up to hold a weeklong program on maintaining a business for seventh years.

When Lavender and Parvati returned, they had a curious looking Fred and George behind them. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch. Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other in the middle. Their fingers were intertwined and they were huddled close together, as if scared of what was coming next. Harry was next to Hermione was sitting patiently, alternating between looking at the pair next to him and exchanging glances with Ron. Ron was sitting tensely next to Ginny and was also alternating glances.

"Lavender, Parvati, could we have some time alone, please?"

They nodded disappointedly and trudged dejectedly up the stairs, stealing glances at Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George sat on the couch opposite the other four.

"So, what's up?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, 'cause the two mice were squealing like crazy when they came to get us."

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it up as she muttered a silencing charm on the common room. She and Ginny looked at each other before she nodded and looked at the four boys. Hermione began talking.

"Well, um, we were talking, and um, yeah, um…"  
"I'll help. The entire Gryffindor house walked in on these two having a serious snogging session." Harry finished for Hermione.

"Well, that's unexpected." Fred said, looking at their intertwined fingers and snuggled bodies.

"So, how was this discovered?" George added. Hermione answered.

"Well, Ginny and I weren't in the mood to go to the Great Hall for dinner, so we got some from the kitchens and ate here. While we ate, we talked about random things. You know, about how boring Binns is and how much stupider Crabbe and Goyle are without Malfoy around, which we didn't realize was possible. When we were finished with dinner, we kicked over our shoes, lay down on the couch, and started talking about Ginny and Harry's failed relationship. That got us into a whole discussion on Ginny's relationships and she told me how something was missing romantically and that she would end up as the crazy cat lady. I made a few suggestions and then said that maybe she was dating the wrong kind of people. We made eye contact and it kind of, you know, clicked. I'm not going to go into details here. We stopped after a few seconds, decided that we shouldn't ignore it, we decided to be together, and we, you know," Hermione used air quotes here, "'resumed' what we were doing. It got pretty intense, and then the whole house enters."

"Hermione, Ginny, I don't really care. I don't know about everyone else, but I don't think about you any differently." Harry said and the other three nodded to say that they were okay with I too.

"So does this mean mum's never gonna have a son-in-law?" Fred asked?

"I think it does, bro. Oh, well, at least we have some sexual orientation variety in the family." George added.

"I have an idea. Christmas vacation starts tomorrow. How about we have a Weasley, Granger, and Harry get-together on Christmas day. That's the day after tomorrow. Ginny and Hermione can tell everyone then. Good?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah, Ron, that sounds great. Thanks." Ginny said.

"Anytime, Ginny."

"Yeah, thanks Ron." Hermione agreed. "Ginny and I are going to go get some sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow. And tonight, too, probably."

"Okay, but I want you to go to your separate dorms. No secret snog sessions tonight. Got it?" George said in an amusingly protective way.

"Okay, George. You got it. 'Night." Hermione said and waved good night. She looked at Ginny who also waved they intertwined their fingers again as they climbed upstairs. Harry and Ron followed after saying good night to the twins. When they reached Ginny's door, the two girls kissed good night and Ginny smiled at the two boys before entering her room. Hermione turned to look at her two best friends and smiled nervously.

"So, um, yeah. Now that it's the three of us, do you wanna, um add anything?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, except that we don't care and, if anyone torments you because of this, tell us and we'll personally kick their asses, with or without magic." Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, guys. I'll make sure to tell her that in the morning." In a few seconds, they were at Hermione's door.

She gave them both a kiss on the cheek good night and said "Wish me luck!" before entering her dorm. Ron turned to Harry.

"This will be interesting." Harry nodded in agreement.


End file.
